The Hotel Room
by blankdreamer
Summary: How the hell are we supposed to use this room if it’s the size of a bathtub and only has one bed?” Sakura snorted and looked at Sasuke. Naruto stared at Sasuke, waiting for an answer. Sasuke sighed. "I take right, Sakura, middle, and Idiot, left"


**Hey? What up people? I kinda just felt like making a one-shot. Just to get this off of my chest, "PREPARE FOR THE EXTREME AWKWARD-NESS!"**

**Standard disclaimer is applied.**

**The Hotel Room**

"What the _hell?"_

"WHAT FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Hn. The _fuck?"_

X

X

The three teens and their smirking sensei stood in front of their supposed "room." Naruto started screaming at Kakashi. Sakura was twitching madly and Sasuke was brooding in the corner.

Kakashi closed his eyes and gestured to the room, "I now this may look bad but…" Naruto started screaming again, "BAD? THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Kakashi sighed and said, "This is the 'best' hotel in this 'city.'"

Sakura gaped, "_Best?" _She crossed her arms and murmured, "How the _hell _are we supposed to use this room if it's the size of a _bathtub _and only has one _bed?" _Her teeth were clenched together.

Sasuke just silently glared at our favorite perverted sensei. Kakashi laughed nervously and said, "Well… bye!" he quickly scurried into a room next to them.

Naruto just stared and turned to Sakura, "Why the hell does he get his own room?" Sakura shrugged and glared at the room, "This is way over gay. It's a fucking rainbow." Literally.

So to all you confused people, let's describe this room. First of all it is indeed a "tiny" room, probably the size of a king size bed. The walls were covered in weird rainbow stripes, and it was peeling off. The bed was queen sized and in had four pillows, and oh-dear-god, the sheets and covering had that strange rainbow design on it too.

Sakura went back to twitching madly and started blushing deeply. Naruto face grew red just staring at the room. Sasuke looked away, and had a microscopic blush on his cheeks.

Let me broaden this out for you again… So, our three favorite ninjas are at the age of 13. That age is when a lot of magic happens! Magic called puberty. So, hormones are evident and they know how "babies are made." Not to mention they have new words added to their vocabulary!

Naruto stepped into the room and instantly tripped and fell into the bed. Naruto sat on the bed and scratched his head, "How is this supposed to work?" He threw his bag into the tiny corner. Sakura chucked her bag there too. Sasuke sighed and threw his bag over Naruto's head and into the crevice.

Sakura "walked" into the room and sat on the bed, next to Naruto. She put her head on her arms, which rested on her knees and said, "I don't know." They turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke was glaring at the bed and his collar was pulled up to cover his mouth. "Sasuke-kun? Do you know what we should do?" Sakura asked her voice wasn't as sweet as it usually is, today it sounded a little sour.

Sasuke shrugged, "If we are sleeping in the same bed, I'm not sleeping next to the Dobe." His voice was really quiet.

Sakura hung her head down, "So I'm in the middle?" a blush crawled up and onto her cheeks. Naruto flushed too, "Oh damn." His voice was a mumble.

There was an awkward silence.

"How are we supposed to change?" Naruto asked scratching his chin. Sakura turned over and laid into the bed. She screamed into the sheets. Naruto laughed uneasily. "Yeah, what?"

Sasuke sighed, why does he have to answer all the questions? "We'll just change on opposites sides of the bed." His voice was bland and though he didn't show it, he was nervous.

Sakura nodded, "Smart, Sasuke-kun." Naruto shook his head vigorously. They silently got their bags from the crack and took out their clothes.

Sakura proceeded to her side of the bed, and attempted to pull down her dress zipper. It didn't budge. She pulled down harder, and no result. She let out an exasperated squeal and said, "Dammit." She didn't turn to them but she asked, "Are you guys decent?"

"Hn." And "What?!" Sakura bit her lip and turned to her teammates. Sasuke was in his boxers with were white with a couple weird designs in black. He had no shirt on so she could see his lean body. Naruto was in his regular green boxers and no shirt, but before she could ogle he hid behind the bed, "SAKURA-CHAN?!"

She blushed and looked to her feet, "Sasuke-kun? Can you help me with my zipper?" She stepped closer, fingering the zipper of her dress. Her voice was really, really quiet.

Sasuke was kind of shocked so his mouth was opened slightly. Sakura could hear him swallow.

Naruto stood up and pointed accusingly at Sasuke his face red, "Why does he get to do it!" he noticed Sakura was almost staring so he grabbed a pillow and "covered" himself.

Sakura flushed but gathered enough pride to say, "Sorry, Naruto, but I don't think I trust you _that _way." Sasuke flushed. "I know Sasuke doesn't like me _that _way, so… yeah!" she turned back to Sasuke and kind of shouted, "Help please!"

Sasuke swallowed again, and he reached his hand to the zipper. He grabbed it and started to pull down. It didn't move. He furrowed his brows and pulled it down father. It moved a little. He pulled it really hard again, and it slides down as gracefully as a zipper could.

For a while, he peeked threw the dress top, because he was taller than she was. He watched the way her chest would rise and fall with her shallow breathing. And he also had a glimpse of her hard, flat tummy.

Sakura raised a brow, "Uh, Sasuke-kun? I can do it by myself now." Sasuke snapped back to reality and turned around, "Hn."

Sakura turned back around and flushed heavily. _Oh my god. Where did "that" come from? __**I don't know, but did you see the way he hesitated?! **__Shut up! _Sakura slipped off the dress and bent down, barely, to pick up her tank top.

She shrugged her white tank top on, and then she bent down again to pick up her red shorts. She slid them on and stared at the wall for a while. "You guys done yet?" her voice was small.

And Sasuke said, "We've been done." Sakura could have sworn that he had a smirk on his face. She turned around with her face beat red.

X

X

Sasuke turned around and glared hard at the wall. He carelessly threw on a black shirt. And pulled up a pair of his dark blue basketball shorts.

_Why the hell was a looking? Why did I even hesitate? It was just Sakura. _He twitched as he answered himself. _Stupid puberty. _

He looked over at Naruto who had on a neon orange shirt, grew sweats, oh and his ridiculously awesome sleeping hat. Naruto was ogling at Sakura who, was still changing.

Naruto looked at him with big eyes and mouthed, "Damn! Look, she doesn't even notice!" Sasuke silently snorted, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Maybe it was because of the damn puberty, or maybe he was still just surprised that Sakura "trusted him." He just stared at her pale, fragile form as she tugged on her shirt. Then she bent over.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto drool and mouth, "HOLY-!" Sasuke sent a glare his way. Naruto was lusting over _his _Sakura like some kind of dog. Yeah, his Sakura, sometimes, his mind drives him to thinking of this.

She pulls up a pair of red shorts and he snorts softly. _The Dobe thinks of this as something, actually "sexual" or graphic. Pfft, pervert. _There was actually nothing suggestive about this at all; Sakura was just a girl changing.

Pretty soon, she's fully dressed and she says, "You guys done yet?" Naruto shuffles a little and gulps.

Sasuke roll his eyes and smirks, "We've been done." Sakura snapped her head towards them, her face beat red. "Wha-what?!" she clenched her fists.

Sasuke sits on the bed ignoring her and sulking. Naruto laughs uneasily and tries to start a conversation, "So, if you guys were home right now what would you be doing?"

Sakura lay on the bed shrugging, "I don't know, reading?" Naruto scratched his chin, "I would be reading too!" Sasuke closed his eyes, "Hn."

Naruto's eye lit up, "Why don't we all just read then?" he pulled out some weird, "suggestive" magazine out of his bag. Sakura rolled her eyes and got out her novel, "Twilight." And Sasuke sighed pulling out a chunky book, "Eldest."

They all took their own respective place on the bed. Sakura sat up leaning on the headboard, running her fingers through her hair as she read. Naruto laid down drooling on the side. And Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed brooding while reading.

After a couple minutes, Sakura spoke up, "Naruto, I'm actually pretty proud seeing that you actually read." She smiled and punched his shoulder lightly. "Even if it's a creepy book!"

Naruto smiled his goofy smile, "Oh, Sakura-chan, I don't _read! _I look at the pictures!" he held the book closer to his face.

Sakura twitched a brow and punched him down. Naruto squeaked as he collided with the bed and bounced up. He fell back down and mumbled, "Ne… Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was about to punch him again, when Sasuke said, "We should sleep now." He threw his book into his bag and sat waiting for his flushing friends.

Sakura quietly stuffed her book into her bag and looked at Sasuke, "So what's the 'sleeping' plan?" She calmly smoothed out her hair and blushed.

Naruto froze as Sasuke spoke. "I take the right side, Sakura in the middle, and the Idiot on the left." Sasuke walked, or crawled his way to his side. Sakura scooted to the middle and lay down. Naruto messily threw his book on the floor and lay on the bed.

Sasuke switched off the lights and lay down. His back was facing Sakura, but he was close enough to hear her breathing. Sakura lay staring at the ceiling, not sure of which direction she was supposed to sleep in. Naruto was hugging a pillow, already drooling and asleep.

Sakura listened to the rhythmic sound of Naruto's snored and smiled. _Good night, Naruto. _Sakura finally decided to just suck it up and sleep in Sasuke's direction, since Naruto's drool was leaking on that side of the bed.

Sakura flipped over and opened her eyes, she gasped softly. Sasuke was sleeping towards her, with his onyx eyes boring into her own eyes. Sakura flushed and mumbled, "Ah, Sasu-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blinked and smirked, "What?" he spat it out playfully, "Surprised?" He just stared at her, his eyes barely opened. The only thing keeping him awake is the curiosity of how she would respond.

Sakura gulped and blushed closing her eyes, "Well, I just thought you were sleeping the other way… because…" her words got caught in her throat.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get a straight answer he started it up again, "Because what?" secretly he moved closer.

Sakura felt his cool breath brush her face and she whispered, in a rush. "Becauseyoudon'tlikeme!" she clasped her own hands over her mouth. She shut her eyes and waited for him to explode.

Nothing happened.

But then, Sasuke gently pulled her hands away from her lips. He held her hands in his own and smirked, "I have to like you. You're my friend, Sakura." In a swift movement he lightly pressed his lips against her hands and mumbled, "Now go to sleep."

Her eyes were opened and her hands were still being wrapped tight within his. She smiled at Sasuke's odd way of proving friendship. She parted her lips and whispered, "Good night Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Though their eyes were closed, they both knew that the other was smiling. "G'night."

_I love you, Sasuke-kun!_

_I love you too, Sakura._

X

X

Kakashi smiled as he took a picture of his team sleeping. His lone eye glinted as he slipped the picture in his pocket.

Sakura is in the middle, with Sasuke's arms wrapped around her protectively. Sakura's mouth was opened a little, and Sasuke was smirking, while burying his face in her shoulder. Naruto was sleeping with his back against Sakura's hugging a pillow, covered in drool, mumbling, "Hinata-chan… ramen… love…"

Kakashi smiled again and was about to wake them up. His hand stopped itself from knocking the wooden frame of the door. His eye twinkled. "Ah, let the kids rest."

He closed the door, quite loudly, and whipped out his favorite book. He counted down in his head _3… 2… 1…!_

"What the _hell?!"_

"WHAT FUCK IS THIS?!"

"Hn. The _fuck?!"_

Kakashi swung the door open and winked, "Now, now children, I would appreciate it if you stop thinking your dirty thoughts now (I could here you all last night), and get up. We're leaving."

**

* * *

**

Mehh. The ending could have been better. But what do you think?

**Review please? Seriously. Please. Yeah. **

**Love.**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
